The Veela curse
by Lux620
Summary: Everyone knows that Veela can only be female but when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry and his twin the Veela gene activated turning Harry the opposite of sexy to cute and from mature to childlike. Protective Lily and his twin sister Harley. No yaoi nothing against it just prefer M/F


**The Veela curse**

Everyone knows that Veela can only be female but when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry and his twin the Veela gene activated turning Harry the opposite of sexy to cute and from mature to childlike. Protective Lily and his twin sister Harley.

 **Text**

 **spell /patronus/**

 **Creature (** _ **die)**_

 _ **Speech "**_ why is everyone looking at"

 **Chapter 1 what happen**

 **/Flashback/**

 **October 31 1981**

 **In front of a destroyed cottage a pop can be heard. A woman appeared in front of the cottage you can hear the woman sobbing and crying. "Why why did this happen" the woman keep on saying. This happened for a couple of minutes until she heard a baby crying and run to where the sound was coming from. When she got their she saw her husband a few feet away from her two babies. She ran to her babies but when she got their she was shock her daughter was hugging her son but what shook her was her son look smaller and instead of black hair and green eyes you can see white hair and silver eyes. She was so shock she didn't noticed That dumbledore appeared. "Lily what happened" ask albus dumbledore the headmaster of hogwarts. /bombarda maxima/ scream lily. Dumbledore duck and it smash the wall of the already broken wall. "Albus I'm sorry you scared me" said lily. "It alright Lily your just protecting your children I would have done the same" said albus. "So Lily can you tell me what happened" ask albus. "I was at the longbottom manor talking to Alice about our children when I felt the fidelius charm stop working I was about to come when I saw frank get blown though the door death eaters started to come through I started dueling with the while frank was being heal when a death eater shot the /avada kedavra/ at Alice Frank jump in front and took the hit Alice and me stop holding back at aim to kill they started to run away I just got here" finished Lily. "Lily may I see Harry" said albus. "Hm what happen to you"continued albus. "Albus what happen to my baby" ask lily. "I never seen this before but I think the reason behind is when Voldemort shot the killing curse and Harry magic started to fight it that the reason why he has white hair is because of the stress his body had when fighting the curse and his magic probably move all over his body" said albus. "Albus while I think of you as family that sound stupid how can a baby survive the killing curse James most have done something to Voldemort" said lily in a deadpanned voice. "Fine how about we first get James body a proper burial then we go and do a body spell and see what damage was cause" said dumbledore. Lily started to cry while holding her babies close to her after burying James body they went to hogwarts.**

 **The headmaster office,hogwarts**

 **Lily fell flat on her ass while Harry and Harley started to cry because of the horrible way of transportation. "Sorry about that lily fastest way to get here now we just need use the spell now" said dumbledore.**

 **Later**

 **Yes their nothing wrong with Harley but Harry body has been though a lot of stress but their something wrong with Harry bone structure and Harry seems to have invisible magic around him thought dumbledore. "Keep him from anyone expect for those you trust ok Lily" spoke dumbledore. Ok said lily leaving to check on let see about bones structure. Bone structure for creatures. "No not a banshee' no not a mermaid, no not a fairy, no not a werewolf" dumbledore continue**

 **A couple hour later**

" **hmm interesting a Veela little is know about them let see a Veela is a sexual creature their age of maturity is 14 but in life and death moments their magic who change their body when a Veela reaches age of maturity they gain aura that cause the opposite sex to become attracted to them nothing is boring now I have to tell the public of what happened.**

 **In the morning at the longbottom manor**

 **After explaining everything to Alice about what happened at the potter cottage lily stayed in the guest room while Harry,Harley and Nell. Morning came and dumbledore came to the longbottom manor. "Hello lily and alice I'm sorry for your loss and while I will loved to leave you to mourn your love one I have urgent news now what I'm about to tell you is information only you Alice and me know" Said dumbledore. "Now onto good news Harry is healthy and their is no damage done to him neither mental or physical but the bad new is Harry is a Veela more specifically a male Veela I don't how or what cause it but I think it may have been genetic" continue dumbledore. "If you want to tell people this then you could I don't have control over you but I think it would be wise for nobody to know this because if other people were to know then they would use this information for there own gain and the Veela community would try to take him since he the only male Veela to ever exist" said dumbledore. "Then what can we do" ask lily. "Keep him a secret and we can say Harley defeated Voldemort" said dumbledore. "To protect him we must make sure nobody but family knows about this" spoke dumbledore. "Hey albus when would Harry first show the Veela part of him" said Alice. "I don't know" spoke dumbledore. Now l must tell the people of Voldemort defeat have good Alice and Lily.**

 **I feel better now**

 **How should this story continue**

 **Add any suggestions**

 **So first person to leave a comment on which story I should update next I will do it**

 **Hope you have a good night and the red moon is out sweet dream**

 **See you next time**


End file.
